


Closet

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “This is a stupid idea,” Alec said as he let Magnus pull him in by his hand, the door magically closing after them.“And yet, you followed,” Magnus said as he looked at Alec in the dim lighting of the fairly large closet they had stumbled into.





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I found a way to slip some angst into a fic where they are making out in a closet :D

“This is a stupid idea,” Alec said as he let Magnus pull him in by his hand, the door magically closing after them.

“And yet, you followed,” Magnus said as he looked at Alec in the dim lighting of the fairly large closet they had stumbled into.

“What can I say,” Alec said and leaned down to wipe away the smug smile from his boyfriend’s lips with a quick kiss. “You are irresistible.” 

“That I am,” Magnus agreed as he turned Alec to push him against a wall, his own body leaning in close, his voice a whisper against Alec’s ear. “And so are you. It’s your fault that we are here really. How could I not kiss you when you look like that?”

“Let’s just hope no one walks in,” Alec said breathlessly. Seconds later he felt one of Magnus’ hands move from his bicep, his fingers snapping in the quiet closet.

“The door is locked with a spell only I can break,” Magnus explained, making Alec relax a little. “I soundproofed the room as well, you know, just in case.”

“Just in case, huh?” Alec asked, his voice low both in tone and volume. He pulled Magnus closer by his waist, eliminating the space between their bodies. “And what exactly did you have in mind that requires soundproofing?”

Instead of replying verbally, Magnus leaned in to answer with a kiss. The kiss built up slowly and steadily, lips parting and hands roaming. It felt a lot hotter in the closet now, the nature of the situation adding fuel to the fire.

“This is so unprofessional,” Alec panted as Magnus’ kisses traveled down his neck - down the long rune to his shirt collar. He felt Magnus’ lips falter before he spoke.

“I’m not the High Warlock anymore,” he said, his lips still against Alec’s skin. “There’s no need to act professional.”

Alec sucked in a deep breath, less because of Magnus’ actions and more because he could hear the hurt behind Magnus’ words. They had talked about it and Alec knew what losing his position meant to Magnus. There were no words Alec hadn’t already said that could help the situation, and Alec didn’t want to bring Magnus down when he had seemed so happy.

So he used his hand to lift Magnus’ face from his neck so that he was able to kiss him again, hoping to bring back the carefree atmosphere from before. 

They would have time to talk about all this later, and if making out in the closet in the middle of Lorenzo’s party was what Magnus needed now, Alec was more than happy to go with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to write tomorrow, I have work and after that I'm picking up my little sister an she's going to spend the night at my place. So I'm posting tomorrow's fic on Saturday! :)
> 
> (To all of you who have commented on these fics, I'm sorry I suck at replying, life is just been really hectic lately! I love hearing what you think of these!!)


End file.
